History of Fallcrest
Once, Fallcrest (then known as Falkreath) was a thriving merchant hub in the centre southwest of Luiren, controlled by Fadviel Farromar (great-grandfather of the incumbent king of Luiren, Faran Farromar). The first Luiric civil war A series of revolts in the smaller towns on the outer rim combined with mercenary and brigand humans pillaging border towns, led to the first Luiric civil war between the loyalist Farromar king's guard and the Luiric rebels. In addition to the ransacked border towns (the brigands took advantage of the instability), the mercenary presence and flowing gold caused only more violence on the outer rim. The war was a bloody affair that lasted a year and a half before the kingdom was overthrown and Beliur was sacked. The People's Republic of Luiren The People's Republic of Luiren was founded and its leader, Geronimo Alphetra, immediately instated himself as temporary dictator "until stability was re-established". Naturally, this never came. Geronimo remained dictator for decades. When he accepted vassalage to the Holy Dwarven Empire (HDPQ), uprisings appeared throughout the lands, and not just the borderlands this time. The instability climaxed when Geronimo agreed to send halflings to the Underdark to aid in the war-effort against the Illithids. Under threat of total anarchy, though he was mostly concerned about being deposed, Geronimo pleaded for the HDPQ to establish order through military presence. He agreed to annexation for this. The second halfling civil war Geronimo was assassinated as soon as the republic got word of his treason. The Republican Guard carried out the deed themselves. The child king Falor Farromar, grandfather to Faran Farromar, took his place and declared himself monarch and annulled the annexation with the HDPQ. The second halfling civil war lasted less than a week while the dwarf loyalists revolted and were quickly slain. The HDPQ-Luiric war The dwarves were unhappy with both of these things and invaded, sacking all of the central trading hubs in the hope of forcing a surrender. They had their own war to deal with and hobbits weren't at the top of their priorities. They did desire some surface territory however. The HDPQ-Luiric war lasted almost a hundred years. Many halfling towns were razed and farmlands scorched, leaving nothing but miles of salted earth. The end of the war came about when halfling commandos were sent into the undermountain and poured metric tons worth of soulfire-infused sewerage into the undermountain caverns, flooding two of the surface cities of the dwarves. Once the soulfire trail was lit, the flames spread rapidly, sucking air down the tunnels to fuel their conflagration. Dwarves were burned alive, suffocated by smoke or lack of oxygen, drowned in sewerage and the cities remain uninhabitable to this day. The HDPQ and the Kingdom of Luiren sued for white peace and ended the most recent war Luiren has experienced. Remnants of war-torn Luiren The humans of Luiren are descendants of the mercenaries and brigands who razed the lands, and the halflings treated them very wearily for many years after the war ended. Humans in Luiren are more likely to be capable fighters than in the rest of Faerun due to this genetic inheritance. Understandably, the halflings and humans of present day resent dwarves and while surface dwarves are technically welcome to settle in Luiren, the environment is hostile enough that most move away again.